


Flowers on the floor

by 80scityboy



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, College AU, Drinking, M/M, Pining, idk how to tag, not under aged though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80scityboy/pseuds/80scityboy
Summary: Eddie had an okay life that he was pleasantly satisfied with.That is until one brown haired, lanky boy changed it all by entering his life.





	Flowers on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first ever story posted here and I might take it down again out of fear hah! If I missed any tags or if I tagged wrong please let me know, I'm new to this! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy my story!

**e d d i e  i s  h a p p y**  

It had been a Friday night in late January and Eddie was standing infront of the full length mirror he and Mike had bought together for their shared dorm. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a white dress shirt and a Nike sweater thrown over it. He had been trying to figure out a good enough outfit to wear to his _first ever_ college party and he didn’t know if this was it. He had been to parties before but that was in high school, not in college. 

Sighing he admitted defeat and called Beverly, a girl that had quickly became one of his best friends all thanks to Mike. She went to these parties a lot and would definitely be able to give him good advice.

 “My favorite brunette!” Beverly answered happily, rosy cheekstelling she had already started drinking. Eddie heard someone arguing about “favorite brunette” in the background and assuming it was Ben, her boyfriend of three years. 

“Hey Bev, I need your help picking out an outfit” he showed her what he was wearing through the camera of his phone. In Beverly’s opinion, what he was wearing was perfect and she told him in a very serious voice that he could _not_ change and that her, Ben and Mike was gonna come pick him up so they could all walk to the party together. She told him they’d come by in half an hour, which gave Eddie plenty of time to feel anxious about going to this party. He smiled, thanked her and hung up. 

It was not that Eddie hated parties, he had just dived into school work the first week of college and not had an opportunity to go to one until tonight. He _knew_ college parties was different than high school ones and he was _anxious_. Anxious for the kind of people that was gonna be there, anxious about his outfit, despite Beverly’s threats, anxious for what was gonna happen. 

He opened up the mini fridge that both him and Mike had pitched in to buy and opened a bottle of prosecco to calm his jumpy nerves. 

\- 

Forty minutes later he was 4/5 parts of a bottle in and tipsy to say the least. He jumped as he heard a knock on the door. He stumbled up from his place by his desk and opened the door to find an already drunk Beverly leaning onto Ben. She smiled when she saw him. 

“My prince!” she threw his arms around Eddie’s neck and Eddie smiled. 

“Hey guys!” 

“Jeez Eds, how much have you had to drink?” Mike asked, a smirk lining his face to which Eddie only laughed and pointed to what he had left of his prosecco. 

 Both Ben and Beverly complimented Eddie on his outfit, Mike changed out his blue t-shirt for a black and white striped dress shirt, Eddie yet another bottle of prosecco and put it inside his beige tote, for the trip there, and then they all left. 

 “We’re gonna have so much fun, I’m so glad you wanted to finally come with us Eddie” Beverly said happily as they were walking over campus. Eddie smiled, taking sips from his bottle of prosecco, he was happy too.

\- 

The party was in full swing when the four entered the building. Eddie had never seen anything like it. The only thing his mind could process was drunk college students and red solo cups, everywhere. He was one and a half bottles of prosecco in and he was now more than tipsy. However, he wanted desperately to find another drink, which he whined to Beverly who patted his shoulder. 

“I need to go find Richie and Bill, you two have to meet them! Mike, bring Eddie with you to find drinks, me and Ben will meet you as soon as I can find them” Beverly clapped her hands. She had been wanting to introduce Eddie and Ben to _Richie_ and _Bill_ for quite a while but had never gotten around to do it. The two boys were a year older and already in their second year of college. Beverly had met them while smoking at a party a few months back.Mike had met the two a few times and he got equally flustered every time someone brought up _Bill Denbrough_. Just as he did when Beverly and Ben set out to find the two boys. Despite the darkness of the room Eddie could make out the blush on his best friend’s cheeks. 

“Shut up Eddie” Mike rolled his eyes as Eddie gave him a wink before taking Eddie’s hand and leading him to find wherever the drinks where. They found them, quite obviously, in the kitchen and Mike promised Eddie to mix _the drink of his life_ to which Eddie had snorted which had automatically made it a challenge for Mike. He _was_ gonna make Eddie the _best_ drink he had ever tasted. 

Eddie had watched Mike pour vodka, rum, orange juice and after that he got tired of keeping track of what exactly he did put in the drink so he just watched people outside of the kitchen dance to the music that was blasting out from speakers, places here and there throughout the room. 

Suddenly he saw Beverly walking towards the kitchen and his whole body filled with happiness. He _loved_ her and he needed to tell her, in that exact minute. He jumped off the counter he was sitting on and walked towards her. 

“Bev!” he shouted “I love you so much” he threw his arms around her “and I love you too Ben, so so much, I’m so glad we’re all best friends and I’m so glad you two are _together_ and in love and _soulmates_!”   
“My prince, I love you too and so does Ben!” Ben nodded in agreement and hugged Eddie. 

“Let me guess, Eddie?” Eddie heard a voice speak over the music and his heart jumped, what a _sexy_ voice. 

“That’d be me” he let go of Beverly and Ben and looked behind them to find a tall, _tall_ boy. He offered the boy his hand with a wide smile gracing his lips. 

“I’m Richie, Beverly has told me _a lot_ about you” Richie was pretty, so soo pretty. Eddie hadn’t expected him to be _that_ pretty. He knew he was staring but not for how quite long until he heard his name being called out again. 

“Eddie! I present to you, the best drink you will ever taste in your entire life” Mike handed him a red solo cup filled with an orange/yellow drink. Eddie took a sip of it and immediately admitted defeat. 

“Mike wow! This is amazing! Here taste this!” he held out the cup towards Beverly, Ben and _Richie_ to tase. The two former denied while the latter took a sip of it him too. 

“Wow Michael, gotta say, this is one of the best drinks I’ve ever tried, might even be the best. You have to mix Bill a drink when he comes back from the toilet, he’d die” Richie’s eyes widened as if he said something he shouldn’t have. “Uh anyway, what are we doing standing here, let’s go” he gestured towards the dance floor and Eddie didn’t need to be told twice.

\- 

It was later and Eddie was sat in a couch outside on the porch, in Richie’s lap which Richie’s hands draped around his waste, his head leant back onto Richie. His best friends where all there. Beverly and Ben sitting on the couch opposite the och Eddie and Richie were sitting in. Mike where laying on the ground, his head in Bill’s lap, holding hands with Richie’s best friend Stan. Eddie was _happy_. 


End file.
